Give Me Love
by JJ03090
Summary: Matthew never felt that he had much of a purpose in his life. He was constantly ignored and put down for being who he was. With a troubling past he feels that his life is empty. Until the day of an accident all this is true in his mind. Soon he will discover a new found power that is too sweet to pass up. (PruCan)
1. Chapter 1

Each morning is a challenge for Matthew. He wakes, brushes his blond hair, attempts to tame an unfair lock that always decides to stick out. He would brush his teeth, stroke the head of his stuffed bear and smile at it. He would make his bed neatly, before getting dressed in a flannel and a pair of jeans, before getting his bag and heading off for school.

He had an alright time getting out of the house, but once he left his artistic sanctuary, he was road kill.

Opening the door this morning he was greeted by a gust of wind. He felt his hair blow in front of his eyes, he frantically brushed it out of his eyes as he was immediately shoved to the side. He stumbled catching himself on the wall. "Sorry little bro! I am gonna be late today! I have to get coffee.." His brothers voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble as he got into his car and drove off.

"Wait…" Mattie mumbled as the car began to drive off,"You're my ride…" He mumbled before huffing and tightening his backpack on his shoulders before heading himself over to the bus stop.

He looked at his converse and frowned intently.

Maybe one day it would be a good morning.

He walked a couple of blocks from the house to the bus stop. The leaves were just changing, it was going to be spring soon. The lush foliage on the sidewalks gave Matthew a little hope, but not much.

He hated riding the bus, he could not drive yet nor did he even have a car, so he was unable to get himself to school without it. He felt an unfair obligation to going to school. His mind felt like it was the right thing to do, he hated that aspect about himself. The aspect that forced him to be right and just. He frowned hearing the unnerving sound of feet on the ground in front of and behind him.

He kept his head down and bit his lip. He felt his stomach growl and gnaw at its edges. He sighed feeling his eyes look up at the cloudy sky. It always seemed cloudy when he was outside. Like he forced the clouds to come closer with his misery.

He blinked before feeling a certain shove forward. He felt the hand grab on his shoulder and yelped out looking back and feeling his quiet gaze fall to his feet.

"Hello there! I thought I saw my main man! Mattie!" He heard from a cruel and sharp tongue. Looking up he saw the crisp and outlined face of a german. Well possibly german, it was hard to tell with someone like this, his tongue spoke German, but his thin body and high posture made Matthew confused.

He shook his grip away from the terrorizing albino. He always did this every morning to the small Canadian, he forcibly said his hellow then went on to his soccer playing friends. Matthew could always not help to stare at the smaller man. Of course Matthew was as tall as his twin but not nearly as athletic. Gilbert was handsome as could be, explaining all of the girls he accepted into his life.

Matthew watched him walk off and run on to the bus.

He was unsure of why he felt his heart flutter, he always accepted this as fear. He sighed and looked down at his shoes, it was always fear. He slowly walked onto the steps of the bus. The man in the bus drivers seat was creepy looking, when Mattie looked up he almost jumped. He was pale, his eyes were almost a milky color, his teeth formed an angry half toothed smile. It was abusive looking, his eyes diverted immediately and he took off down the aisle of the bus.

He felt his heart thump as he rushed to the back of the bus. He breathed out gently attempting to calm himself down. His mind was going a little bit wild. He felt his fingers slowly fumble for his headphone cords and his cell phone. He slowly plugged them into his ears and closed his eyes and leant back into the uncomfortable dirty bus seat. Ignoring the smells of unmentionables and the loud laughing of the people around him, he managed to get the white noise out of his head.

He hated the sort of torture his mind would play on him in the strangest of times. He felt like sometimes he would be totally fine and then it would happen again. He breathed out softly looking out the window at the passing surroundings.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. His old beat up converse rubbed against the ground as he looked at the people around him. He frowned quickly as he watched a couple of the boys that followed Gilbert around pick on some shorter kids.

He wished he could lift his voice and do something like his brother. But his lips remained shut, it was like they could not open and voice their opinion.

Mattie looked back out the window. He saw the sun just beginning to rise. He smiled softly to himself it might actually be a good day.

 _Squeeeee!_

Matthews ears didn't have enough time to pick up the noise before realizing what was happening. He was suddenly pressed against the window by some strong force of air. His head bounced back against the window. He cried out against all of the other screams. Everyone was screaming and crying as their bus went through a tumble.

Matthew felt it go so slowly, as the bus seemed to turn and twist people hit their heads up against the windows even the ceiling.

Matthew was of course hardly conscious. He breathed out looking out at the sky briefly. He felt the bus make its final jerk before he was rocketed into the window that he was previously sitting against. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the glass break over his forehead. He felt it for a short amount of time before everything was black and grey. His vision started to fade out as he laid there with what felt like glassy concrete pressed against his bruised and bleeding cheek.

He felt a terrible pain in his head, but could not cry out.

He could not seem to do anything…

There were soft words floating through his head.

 _Birdie! Birdie! Get up!_

 **Well I know I have a bajillion stories running but for the awful one I had created a couple of years ago, I owe y'all a good PruCan story. I am pretty excited for this one and I hope you guys like it. It'll get better, I have a beautifully tragic story for this one.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	2. Chapter 2

The tipsy-topsy world Matthew was thrown into was confusing. He couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. He watched the fuzziness of the world increase. He felt other bodies pressed up against him but he couldn't do anything let alone move.

There was a lot of noise, sirens blaring angrily, screams of horror, winces of pain, everyone was crying in his head. He hated the sound,"No...No…." He groaned.

"Mattie….Mattie…" He heard in his ear," _Maman…_?" He mumbled out weakly," _Vais-je me joindre à vous?"_ He felt something soft and silky touching his cheek. It was like a velvety hand on his cheek. "I…" He heard, he wasn't yet strong enough to open his eyes. He just enjoyed the silky smooth touch on his bruised and broken cheek.

He felt his eyelids flutter open to see someone who was not his mother? It was Gilbert, he seemed lighter than usual, his face was a paler, well even paler, light. His eyes shone through the darkness with a different sort of hue.

They had a violet hue to them, it was completely foreign to the little Canadian. How was he not injured? He tried to get himself up but looking down at his arm was a sight. The bone was grotesquely stickinng out, you could tell in the skins unnatural bump that it did so.

He felt himself begin to cry, he tried to scream. His body was falling apart, he could hardly feel his body. He shook and sniffled feeling the hand caress his cheek. He felt like something was holding him and comforting him. He could hear the screams in his head of everyone.

He tried to move but again there was something holding him down along with his snapped arm. He felt the stick, sweet nectar of life pouring out of him. His eyes were getting duller, slowly duller, he closed them, maybe he was dying, seeing his mother would be a blessing, maybe that was what death held, a reunion.

When Matthew woke he felt pain radiating through his whole body. He opened his blurry vision knowing that his glasses were no longer with him. He felt something on his left side. To his surprise his left arm was bandaged up as if there was some sort of deep cut. He looked to the giant blob in his vision that was holding his hand.

A smile slowly trialed its way across his face. "Hi...Alfred…" He mumbled, he assumed his brother was sleeping, fallen asleep holding his hand. He looked to another blob in his vision that had seemed to pass out on the couch. " _Maman…."_ He whined softly hoping that it was the beautiful woman that had passed so many years ago.

He tried to asses himself but he couldn't move his left or his right arms. He was too tired to. They felt like giant weights that were coming out of his shoulders.

He saw the right arm was also casted up as if it was broken compared to the just beaten other arm. He could wiggle his toes, so he took that as a good sign. He wiggled his fingers on each arm to make sure each of his important limbs were working.

A sudden thought rocketed through his mind and he managed to drag one of his giant weights for arms to touch his crotch. It sounded a bit bizarre but he wanted to make sure that _all_ of him was there.

A ghost of a smile passed his cheeks.

"Matthew…?" He heard, the blurred vision of the blond passed over to a very bright blob in his vision. "Matthew are you conscious…?" The accent was familiar to him. He slowly looked up and gave a weak acknowledgement.

"We need to talk Mattie…"

Matthew wanted to talk to this beautiful bright blob, but he was so tired. He felt himself slowly begin to close his blurry orbs and drift off into a gentle and peaceful sleep.

" _Matthew! Matthew!" The voices were somewhat known to Mattie's mind. He was half paying attention to them. His dreams dripped around like honey. He felt like he was slowly flowing from place to place._

 _His eyes scanned the lava like substance he was floating in. Across the way he saw a person, he wondered what people were doing in a place like this. He was just mingling around slowly floating in the burning solution toward this person._

" _Matthew! Can you see me!" He saw the pale friend yelling at him. He felt the pale German sounding man was panicked. He tried to set his feet down on the bank of this river of lava. He sat there wading in this lava. He stared at this pale man, "I can see you Gilbert. What are you doing here in my dreams?"_

 _Gil ran toward him stumbling into the river of lava. He grabbed the taller man and pulled him into a hug. "I am not alone any longer!" He slowly cradled the other. "The others in this realm tell me I am dead, how can you see me? How can any of this be possible?"_

 _Matt felt pity pang in his soul, "I can see you because you are here. I saw you in the hospital room," he whispered softly. "Did you hit your head in the bus crash? You have to be alive. Dead? This is just a nightmare…" He said gently, he felt something in his heart force him to stand there in the embrace of the others._

 _His arm burned, it hurt but he knew it wasn't anything like the break that he had suffered._

 _Gil jumped back all of a sudden. He gasped and fell down to his knees clutching his head and groaning softly. Matthew ran to him ignoring his own pain. He was able to pry the other's fingers from his head._

" _What is it?" Gilbert asked lamely. His eyes was filled with a mist of pain. They were no longer their sort of crimson color but they were this new sort of violet color that was more like that of Matthew's. The place right above his forehead was now tattooed with some sort of elaborate celtic design. In the middle of the design was an eye that was the crimson color that had once been in his iris._

 _Matthew looked down at his arm. He saw on the wrist was the same design. It was tattooed around it like a bracelet with the eye tattooed around the part of his wrist where all of the veins were visible._

 _This certainly meant trouble._

 **So yay! I have a lot of views this month on this story so far and I'm pretty happy with that. SO tell me how you liked it. Enjoy.**

 **Love you all,**

 **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW, I am falling behind in all of my stories! This hasn't been updated for a good bit! Now, don't hate me but I am coming up with another new idea. Regardless I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Storytime,**

As Matthew woke from the nightmare he attempted to jolt up, which of course turned out to be a mistake. He cried out and was urged back down by gentle hands. "Woah! Mattie, man you have to lay back down." The voice that whispered the words to him sounded heavy with sleep. His eyes blinked again to see a blond blob in front of him.

"Alfie…" He mumbled surprised at how young he had sounded. He hadn't called him Alfie since they were young, and much closer. "Yeah bro it's me…. God you look like shit, this is all my fault, how unhero like-." Matthew coughed roughly and it cut off his brother. " _Non_ , it is not your fault, something, something happened, is everyone else okay?" Alfred slowly leant over him and grabbed something above his shoulder. "Here, your glasses were smashed in the crash, we got you a new pair." Matt scrunched up his nose and took his good hand and slowly grabbed the glasses situating them on his nose.

"We…?" He asked.

"Dad and I." Matthew was suddenly able to see and squinted at the sudden presence of light and shape. "He isn't here." Matthew stated blandly. "Well, he had to work, now he called earlier, but he went into a meeting, he wanted me to text him with the results of anything… he really wanted to be here Matt, you know how he is…" Alfred seemed as disappointed as his brother was. "It's fine." He said softly.

"You didn't answer my question…"

Alfred exhaled softly and looked away, "Look there was only one confirmed death on impact, there are a couple of students that are in comas, look Mattie I am just so happy you are okay."

"Who was it?" He asked softly. Alfred scratched the back of his neck, "Look man, it isn't someone you really know, it's that exhange student, the one from Eastern Berlin." Mattie felt his heart drop, "Gilbert?" He asked as if the word took the breath from his lungs. "Yeah, it really is a shame, he was one of the best soccer players our school had, he was going to get a big scholarship for sure..!"

It indeed was sad and Matthew felt like all of the energy had been taken from him. "Alfred, can you turn the lights down, I would like to rest." He felt his eyes heavy as his heart.

"Sure bro, I was going to go down to the cafeteria, you want anything?" Matthew shook his head and watched his brother stand, "It is going to be okay Mattie, I know you can't get your license yet, given the whole situation, but you'll get it and until then I can be a better driver." Matthew offered a small smile and then closed his eyes once more.

Soon enough he heard the door slam behind Alfred and he sighed softly, finally allowing peaceful sleep to take him.

"Mattie!" He heard a scream near his ear force him to jump the tiniest bit. He groaned and watched Gilbert step out from behind the bed. "So I really am dead?" He asked softly. Matthew looked up and observed Gilbert's stature.

"I think so… Why are you still here then?" His eyes were somewhat distant and sad, "I don't know Birdie…" Matthew felt his chest grow tighter. "I must be going crazy this cannot be real. I can see a dead person... " He felt the panic rise in his throat and he shivered softly.

"Mattie, calm down, it is alright, we are just…" It seemed for once even Gil was at a loss for words. "You are not crazy, because I can… this tattoo…" He ran a hand over the intricate lines across his forehead. "We are connected Mattie, and for some reason I cannot go on without you… We need to find out what's going on and send me off."

Matthew gulped unsteadily, "B-But, what if I am just seeing things, what if I am just crazy." Gil gae the first smile that he had in awhile. "We just have to take that gamble."

The last few days in this hospital were pretty boring. Of course Matthew and Alfred's father still had not found his way to visit Matt. Every day Alfred would come and swear their father was going to come the following day, of course that never happened.

Gilbert stayed with Matthew throughout the days and nights, it seemed that he was invisible to the doctors and the nurses. They would look at Matt strangely when he would reply to something that Gilbert had said.

Surprisingly, though no one else seemed to be able to see or touch Gilbert. Matthew had accidentally touched him one day and felt the cold skin of the albino under his fingers. This had sent Gilbert into a joyous celebration that lasted for a day and a half. It was all so strange it made Matthew light headed every time he talked about it. He forced away the fuzzies and waited to get the all clear to go home.

Of course that day came much too slowly, but it still had come.

Of course the day that he was released his father had to come and pick him up from the hospital. The man had been wearing a classy and expensive brown suit when he stepped in the hospital room. His green eyes were flashy and his smile was almost non-existent, that was until he saw his son.

"Matthew, love, I am exhilarated to see you, it had been such a busy week and I couldn't find it to make it into visiting hours." His bushy eyebrows had expressed some emotion as he went to pat his son on the back who gave a humble smile. "It is alright, Dad." Gilbert scoff in the background and Matthew tried to ignore it.

"It will be wonderful to have you home again."

Their father was British, and their mother had been Canadian. They met through an exchange program in their father's high school and it had been a whirlwind romance from the start. Arthur soon rose up in the ranks in his high stress business job. He used to make an effort to see the family but with the death of Matthew and Alfred's mother, he worked away his pain.

Honestly Matthew didn't blame him.

The car ride home wasn't uneventful for Matthew. Gil continued to talk to him about everything, with Matt's arm in a sling he tried his best to get comfortable in the back of the car with Gilbert excessively informing him of how much a tool the two in the front seat were.

"What kinda father doesn't come and see his son after he has a surgery!" His pale cheeks seemed to light up red in anger and frustration. "Gil...shut...up…!" He whispered anxiously. His father looked in the rearview mirror but then let his eyes focus on the road.

"They're going to think I'm crazy...if I keep talking back…" he said softly. Gil seemed to understand. "I don't have to shut up though. You can listen. Just blink twice for yes and once for no."

"Have you been able to see others like me before." Matt paused and blinked once.

"Are you willing to help me figure what is going on?" Matthew turned and looked right into Gil's strangely violet colored eyes and that elaborate tattoo on his forehead. He blinked two times very slowly. The smile that graced the ghosts lips was all the payment he needed.

 **Well it has been about a year, but damn it needed a new chapter so enjoy.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


	4. Chapter 4

As Matthew woke, he realized that it was his first night without any nightmares. His bones ached through their casts, so he could almost tell it was raining. He sat up and felt his mouth dry and his heart beating almost slowly.

"It's about time you woke up," Matthew almost jumped up causing his leg to wince in pain. "Oh Jeez sorry…" Gil began to scratch his neck in apology. He looked at the ground in a way that made Matthew almost blush. "I figured something out, hang on I want to see if it works."

In his own, ghostly way, Gil sat down on the side of the bed next to Matthew and closed his eyes. He cracked them open after a moment to see if something was happening. His and Matthews intricate tattoos began to glow an eerie crimson color.

Matt looked down through the bandages on his arm and saw something that looked like a burning sensation. He breathed out suddenly feeling the pain. "Gil, stop! That hurts!" He focused to Gilberts hand and saw something strange. It was almost opaque, unlike the misty color that Gil appeared to be. Matthew breathed in and out rapidly feeling slightly dizzier than he had before.

He felt as if the life was being drained out of him. "Birdie! Oh god. I am sorry, I didn't- I-," Mattie felt that he was tired. "What happened?" His eyes slacked and he reached out and touched Gilbert's wrist. To his surprise there was solid pale skin for him to wrap around. He pulled the ghostly teen forward in his daze and buried his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck. Gil seemed shocked his body tended up for a moment and then he seemed to exhale and relax.

"Nothing." Gilbert stated. Matthew felt soft circles being rubbed into his back. He snuggled up in his daze and sighed softly, "My head is like spinning," he whispered.

He couldn't seem to remember falling asleep, but the dreams enveloped him.

Matthew woke with a start, he gasped in some of the precious air it felt like his lungs missed. There was a hand on his arm and his eyes flew open.

"Matt. Jeez it's only me!" He looked into his brother's deep cerulean eyes. "You gave me a heart attack, Al." He looked around the room and it seemed like Gilbert was totally gone. He couldn't find a trace of him.

"Matt! Dude, you're a mess. Look!" He snapped his fingers somewhat aggressively,"I brought you lunch." Matthew looked down at his meal. It was a burger and fries, enough to bring a smile to his face a clichè Alfred move.

He held out his arms and his brother gave him a tight, maybe too tight, hug. "I was worried about you little bro," his voice wavered like he was about to cry. Matthew pat his back, "Alfie, it's okay. I promise."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if I would have just taken you to school that day. I know you can't get your lisence because-" Matthew pat him one more time before pulling back, his body gave a grimace to his movement.

"Al, it's alright. Really! I would have probably taken the bus anyways. It's quicker and you know I like getting there early." Alfred seemed to relax a little. "If you say so. I just wish I could have spared you all this pain." He indicates to the wounded arm and the broken arm. Matt couldn't deny his leg was pretty sore too.

"Pain builds character, that's what mom said." Matt said with a smile. Alfred gave him a sad smile. "Alright, here's some of the pain meds, and I think that Dad forgot to give me the antibiotics for the wounds. And your bandages need to be changed in a couple hours so I think Dad will come up so he can hang with you, or Maria will be up to help out."

"Okay." Matthew took the medicine and he drowned it with some water Al brought him. Almost immediately his head was spinning and he had to close his eyes. "I am going to rest, Alfie." He heard his brother mumble something else and the door close.

"Matt?" He heard somewhere in the distance. "Matt? What happened are you okay?" "Okay? I'm okay." He stared off feeling a body climb into the bed next to him. "Oh. You poor thing you look like a mess." Matthew felt himself subconsciously snuggle up to this voice. "Where am I?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"You're in your room, Birdie."

"What's my favourite color?"

"Uhhhhh, I think it's red? You wear red all the time."

"Oh yeah. Red."

"Matt, your bandage is looking pretty rough. Here let me see your arm." Matt haphazardly dropped his arm on this new voice. He felt a cold touch on his arm, and he felt his arm slowly get very cold like the air of the room was freezing it.

"It's cold."

"I know, Birdie. Just hang on. He felt the voice grow distant for a moment and then return. "Damn Mattie, your arm looks awful." It was then Matthew opened his eyes and looked down at his own arm. Of course his World was spinning, but he felt spooked by his arm.

It was gross looking, a large gash settled from the inside of the elbow to his wrist. There was an angry red swelling all around it and bruising coming off the sides and leaking on to the back of his arm.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, perhaps it was the drugs, or the delusions, but he looked up at the blurry boy in front of him. "That's scary." He whispered. Gil shook his head and his tattoo seemed to glow red again.

"Mattie, look at me. You're getting pale,"

Gil's cold fingers touched his hot cheek, "God you're burning up, maybe it's the drugs." Matthew tried to focus on him.

"Here," his head was set back down in the pillows. "Let me see your hand."

"They said they'd be back."

"Mattie, it has been a couple hours. You were supposed to get that medicine a while ago."

"Whaaaaat?" Matthew sputtered out.

Gil's cold hand facened on his own. Gil shouted something out that Matthew couldn't remember and then suddenly. Gil was gone.

"Mattie?" There was alarm in a voice he could recognize as his father's. "Oh, shite! Hey son are you okay." Mattie nodded, "I just need my antibiotics… or something."

His father rubbed his hand over his son's head, "You are getting a bit warm, I think I should call your doctor. You don't seem well…" Matthew slowly laid back in his sheets. His father brought him a couple of pills to take and closed the blinds.

"I'm sorry, my son. I am going to call and get you a nurse. To take care of you." Matt shook his head. "I'll be okay Dad. I just need to remember the medicines. I can do it." He felt like since Gilbert had nothing better to do he could help to care for him. Under his bandage his arm pulsated causing the bruising and swelling to be pushed.

He let out a soft whine and a tear fell down his cheek. His father wiped it away. "Shhh. Go to sleep my son." Matthew felt tired enough that he fell asleep with his dad rubbing his back.

 **Wow, it has been a while since I updated this! Bless. I have finally gotten y'all a chapter. I am going to update this to where it is on my two platforms which is here and AO3 this gives me more creativity since Fanfiction is strict about what you go into detail about certain things. I am also planning on creating a specific Tumblr page to keep up to date on my fan fictions and when they will be updated so everyone knows.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-J**


End file.
